


Kerfuffle

by smartiewashere



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Fluff, Fluff ALL the fluff, Fluff and Humor, No Smut, actually its LOOSELY based on the trip, and my discovery of the word, and yeah that's about it, anyways idk how to do tags sooo please enjoy??, either, keith and lance, kerfuffle, klance, not telling you which unless asked explicitly though, probably no cursing, sbksajfj, small bit of texting, that i had, this was based off of a field trip, though some events did happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartiewashere/pseuds/smartiewashere
Summary: Keith and Lance are partners on a four day field trip, are rooming together, and have two friends known as Hunk and Pidge who want to bring them together once and for all. Need I say more?





	1. Heart-Whole (Part One)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people of the internet!  
> This is the first fic I've written for not only the Voltron fandom, but for any fandom ever, and I hope to write more! As summer is quickly approaching, I will have more time to write (because this chapter took me about two months to write, as I am quite busy with my life. All comments will be graciously appreciated, whether it be on writing tips or just a simple message. 
> 
> (this was supposed to be for @happythedragon18 's birthday, but it's now closer to my birthday [June 7], so I'll just count it as both of our birthday presents)

Lance shoved one last shirt into his suitcase, which was packed to the brim with enough clothes to last a month. Although the trip his grade was going on only took four days, Lance’s mother made sure that he was covered in every possible situation that could happen. Jackets, shorts, tank tops, swimsuits, and even some random playing cards somehow all fit into a medium-sized, ocean blue suitcase. Tied to the handle was a bright red tag, which bore his name and address. Lance triple-checked the packing list, and brought his bag downstairs to his mother, returning to his room a short while afterward. He set out an outfit for the next day that consisted of a thin, bright blue jacket, a solid white shirt that hid the story of Jack Schitt at the back, a pair of jeans, a pair of white socks, and of course underwear.

Having his mom guarantee that he packed all of his things, Lance flopped onto his bed, thinking about what was about to come. He hoped the trip wasn’t a waste, as he was partnered up with his self-proclaimed rival Keith of all people! The guy was the best student in the class, and Lance was a close second. What’s worse is that they were next-door neighbors, and that the friendship that was formed between them when Lance moved in had dissipated. When they were younger, and in elementary school, the two were practically inseparable, always found together in the lunch line and at recess. However, in middle school Lance noticed that Keith was slowly drifting away from him after he had started flirting with girls. Now, their bond has broken, and the only times they would talk to each other were when one saw the other outside of school. 

The only reason that Lance was partners with Keith was because the teacher had put them together in a group with a person both of them didn’t know, but whomever it was got in some sort of fight about a week ago and was no longer able to attend the trip. Since there was no other group for them to join and no extra hotel rooms, their teacher had let them stay as partners. This meant that Lance would have to walk around with Keith, eat breakfast, lunch and dinner with Keith, and even sleep in the same room as Keith. Lance shivered at the thought, and checked his phone, seeing a text from Hunk. His thoughtful friend had reminded him to set his alarm for tomorrow and get a good night’s sleep. Lance smiled and yawned, feeling the effects of staying up late take a toll. Lance was out like a light the second his head hit the pillow.

Lance awoke to one of his younger sisters prodding him in the back. “Wake up brother you’re gonna be late”, she spoke in a soft voice, clutching a teddy bear and yawning. “It’ll be alright, tell mom that I’ll be there in a sec”, Lance murmured sleepily, raising his phone to check the time as his sister left the room, making sure to crack open the door. The clock read 4:51 AM, just in time for him to take a quick shower, dress up, and head out. Lance stretched for a good five minutes and stood up, blinking owlishly at the bright light coming from the slightly ajar door. He picked up the outfit he had set out the night before and decided to take a shower.

Twenty minutes later, Lance emerged from the bathroom fully dressed, hot air billowing out behind him. He still had about an hour to kill before he had to leave for the trip, which was plenty of time to eat breakfast and check everything once more. Lance headed downstairs to greet his mother, who had a coffee mug in one hand and a plate of blueberry pancakes in the other. “Good morning dear”, his mother said, smiling brightly at her son. “Good morning mom, thanks for the pancakes”, Lance said energetically, willing away the nerves that seemed to spread everywhere from his fingertips to his heart. He wolfed down the pancakes and headed back up to his room, tendrils of anxiety creeping up his spine. Lance checked his luggage for the umpteenth time and sat down on his bed, which was missing its bedsheets. His mother decided to wash and clean everything he owned in the days that he was gone so that he could come back to a neat, fresh bedroom. Lance turned on his phone to check his messages and saw a few texts from Keith.

_(Keith) 5:00 AM  
Hey is this Lance? _

_(Keith) 5:17 AM  
I’m just gonna assume this is Lance _

_(Keith) 5:20 AM  
My brother is offering to drive you to school and if you don’t reply within the next five minutes we’re heading out without you_

_(Keith) 5:25 AM  
Is this actually Lance?_

_(Keith) 5:28 AM  
Hey dude are you ready yet? There’s a lot of people here and the bus leaves at 6_

_(Keith) 5:30 AM  
Lance you better be here in the next ten minutes because they’re planning to pack the bus at 5:40_

_(Keith) 5:34 AM  
LANCE_

**(Lance) 5:35 AM  
Keith? How did you get my digits?**

_(Keith) 5:36 AM  
You don’t remember giving them to me after Iverson told us we were in the same group?_

**(Lance) 5:36 AM  
Oh yeah I remember now**

**(Lance) 5:37 AM  
Doesn’t explain why you’re so worried about me ;)**

_(Keith) 5:37 AM  
…_

_(Keith) 5:38 AM  
I’m taking the window seat since we’re boarding the bus now_

**(Lance) 5:40 AM  
nO**

**(Lance) 5:40 AM  
KEITH NO YOU BETTER NOT**

**(Lance) 5:41 AM  
NOT UNTIL I GET THERE**

Lance’s mom was already pulling into the school parking lot, having left a few minutes earlier. The McClain and Kogane family lived across the school, making it easy to go to and from school. Lance jumped out of the car and raced to the bus, luggage in hand. Luckily, there was still a crowd of people not on the buses yet and Lance could clearly see Keith’s mullet near the front of the crowd. Keith was putting his red luggage in the bus just as Lance appeared next to him, out of breath. A slight wind ruffled Keith’s hair as he turned toward Lance and waited for him to put his luggage in the bus. 

“Ya had me scared for a second”, Lance spoke up as he turned towards Keith, with a smug grin on his face. “Well next time you should hurry up, you were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago”, Keith replied, straightening his collar and boarding the bus. Lance followed suit behind him, noting a slight tingle in his spine as he sat next to Keith. “Wait a minute, I was supposed to have the window seat!” Lance cried, earning glances from the people sitting near them. “Too bad, so sad” Keith shot back, turning his head to the window, where his brother and Lance’s mother were waving at them. Keith nudged Lance in the side, causing him to wave back with a forced smile, clutching his side in mock pain. 

The two sat there for a good ten minutes making small talk as the buses got ready to depart. Once the clock hit 6:30 AM, all four buses started their engines, and left the school. This was the start of the most eventful field trip they'd ever had in their life.


	2. Heart-Whole (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance are now headed to [insert random destination], and on their way to the first rest stop. Will something happen?

               Keith had fallen asleep soon after they had boarded the buses, since he had not gotten much sleep and they still had a few hours to kill. Lance however, was having a harder time relaxing with a mop of dark hair resting on his shoulder. Hunk and Pidge would have been teasing Lance, but both were also fast asleep, loudly snoring and receiving glares from the people sitting around them. Lance sighed, pulling out his phone to play a game of solitaire. He was almost done when he felt Keith move against him, causing him to have to undo an accidental move he’d made. Lance turned to Keith just in time to see him stretching his arms out, his shirt riding up a slight bit and showing a sliver of his pale skin. Lance jerked his head away, electing to focus on his phone instead. Keith noticed this, but thought nothing of it, sliding his phone out of his jacket pocket to check the time.

               “Ughhh we still have two hours ‘till we get there”, he groaned, leaning against the window. “Well, there’s nothing I can do about that”, Lance replied snidely, pulling his phone closer to his face and concentrating on the game as much as he could. Keith opened his mouth, but thought better of it and decided to leave the conversation there before it got worse. Keith then opened his phone, seeing a text from Shiro asking how he was doing.

               _Keith (7:20 AM)_

_Shiro I’m fine, just woke up from a nap_

               Shiro (7:20 AM)

               Oh okay, I’ll leave you to it. I know how you are when you’ve just woken up. PS: remember to fix your hair lol

             _Keith (7:21 AM)_

_ShIRO okay I will but when I get to the rest stop in about 45 minutes_

               Shiro (7:22 AM)

               Alright. Take care. Kiss Lance. Don’t forget your comb when you get down. Love you ;)

              _Keith (7:23 AM)_

_Delete that message or I’m blocking your number for the rest of this trip_

               Shiro (7:22 AM) – MESSAGE DELETED

               Shiro (7:25 AM)

               Haha okay I’ll leave you two to it now get some rest or do something to alleviate your boredom I can practically feel it from here. Play 21 Questions or something I dunno have fun!!

  _Keith (7:26 AM)_

_[screenshot sent of the screen that shows up before you block someone’s number]_

               Shiro (7:27 AM)

               Okay I’ll stop for real this time, stay safe ^^

               Keith turned his phone off, pinching the bridge of his nose at his brother’s antics. He looked over at Lance, who seemed to be drifting off to sleep. Keith poked him experimentally, the other boy jerking awake at his touch. “Dude what the heck!! I was about to sleep why’d you wake me up??”, Lance hissed, abeit quietly since there were still people around them who were still asleep. Keith put a finger to Lance’s lips, hushing him for the time being. “Shush I just wanna play 21 Questions, now get with the program and play along since I’m fairly sure that Pidge has hacked into my phone and is currently listening in on us”, Keith explained as he pointed to the gremlin smiling two rows back. Lance groaned, facepalming and turning to Keith soon after. “Alright let’s get this over with so people can stop spying on us”, Lance stated, glancing around for no apparent reason. Keith then got another message from Shiro, and smiled apologetically at Lance. He turned away from the other boy and opened the message.

               Shiro (7:32 AM)

            <https://www.smashattackreads.com/21-questions-game/>

               Shiro (7:33 AM)

               Enjoy ;)

               Keith clicked on the link, which sent him to a site with an array of questions to ask another during a game of 21 Questions. He quietly thanked Shiro, as he didn’t really didn’t know what to start off with. He scrolled to the “Good Questions” section, trying to erase the “Quirky/Romantic/Dirty Questions” set from his mind. Keith then turned to Lance again, who was looking quite impatient as this point. Keith stuttered out an apology, then held up his phone so that he could see the question he chose. “If given an option, would you choose a holiday at the beach or in the mountains?”, he asked experimentally, glancing up at Lance to see his reaction.

               “Beach, definitely. It brings up so many memories of me and my siblings, and splashing around in the water is one of my favorite things to do. Mama would always bring out the water guns at the end of the day, and we would split up in two to four teams depending on how many people there were. We’d get water from the sea and spray it at each other without a care in the world. It was a great way to spend extra time outside of school, and bonding with my siblings and cousins was always fun.”, Lance replied, with a glassy look in his eyes as he talked about the memories he had when he was younger. Keith stared at him for a second longer than he should have, quickly turning away to hide the growing blush on his face.

                Lance watched the raven-haired boy squirm uncomfortably, stopping his storytelling to look at Keith with a concerned look on his face. “You okay there man?”, Lance asked, putting a hand on Keith’s shoulder to turn him around. Suddenly, their faces were in closer proximity than intended, and both boys quickly pulled apart, blushes spreading across their faces. Keith cleared his throat, bringing Lance’s attention back to him.

                Before either of them could speak, they turned to the bus driver, who announced that the rest stop was less than five minutes away. Lance could practically feel the stares of Hunk and Pidge burning into the back of his head, and when he glanced back at Keith, he was staring out the window and taking in the trees whizzing past them. Lance leaned back in his chair, pulling a Snuggie out of his carry-on, wrapping himself in the soft cloth and letting his mind drift for the next few minutes.

                He barely noticed the buses pull up at the rest stop, only perking his head up at Keith’s incessant poking. “Let’s go, almost everyone is out of the bus already and Hunk and Pidge aren’t gonna wait too long for us”, Keith stated simply, grabbing his lunchbox and attempting to get past Lance’s legs and into the aisle. Lance stretched, feeling a few bones in his back pop at the action. “Okay, hold on lemme met my stuff”, Lance spoke softly, rummaging around for his own lunchbox and heading out to the picnic tables with Keith by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh im sorry for not updating this for MONTHS!! I was waiting for when i'd get a laptop, since my computer is pretty much out of storage and it's getting harder to write on word with it. Now I have a new Dell XPS 13, and am back to update this story as much as I can while dealing with school. HAPPY THANKSGIVING TOO!!
> 
> catch me on tumblr as @kerfufflies

**Author's Note:**

> find me as @kerfufflies on tumblr :D


End file.
